Dcrossy
by Link no Sou
Summary: No se dejen llevar, este es un crossover que implica MAS series y mas parejas. Death Note, Zelda, Naruto, y mas series con personajes llevados al mundo de D.gray-man YAOI Pareja 1: LinkDark
1. 1st Light :Shadow Light:

_****_

D.cross-y

_Hoja de Notas_

Bueno, este es mi primer GRAN proyecto, debido a este fic estoy realizando 3 fics bastante largos y algo tardíos en actualizar:

_**Another Note**_

_**Dark & Love**_

_**Rock Live & Sadistic Gorgeous**_

También deben decir que estoy loca por que, en Dark & Love mate a Dark, pues esa era la razón de ese fic. Necesito a 3 de los 6 muertos para poder meterlos aquí, ahora, comencemos:

* * *

_1rst Light, Shadow light_

_Link&DarkLink_

Lo había matado.

Carajo, lo había matado.

¿Por que?

¿Por que no solo mando todo al carajo por el?

¿Por que le importo mas aquel reino que estaba casi destruido?

Por que el era un héroe, y los héroes siempre escogen lo que es éticamente correcto.

¿Que por que _éticamente_?

Para el lo correcto era matar a todos sin piedad y vivir, o al menos tratar de vivir, feliz con la persona mas importante para el, pero, _éticamente_ el hizo lo correcto.

_-De verdad piensas eso ¿Héroe de Hyrule?_

_-Ah...—_Link brinco y volteo rápidamente, se suponía que estaba en la sala donde había matado a Ganondorf, tenia a Dark en sus brazos y no se había percatado que de repente solo estaba el y Dark en un lugar totalmente oscuro.

_-Te he preguntado ¿En verdad te sientes bien así?_

_-... ¿quien eres y por que me preguntas?_

_-Contéstame_

_-No, no me siento bien con esto!! Yo...yo—_Las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus rostro, abrazo el cuerpo de su amado fuertemente, deseaba que volviera a sonreírle, que volviera a reír, que...nunca hubiese pasado nada.

_-Héroe Elegido, ¿Darías todo por volver a ver a tu amado?_

Se quedo callado, luego trato de comprender lo que le habían preguntado, alzo su mirada rápidamente viendo aquella luz, entonces dudo, ¿que tal si era solo un delirio suyo? Aquel ente comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Link.

_-Yo puedo devolverte a Dark, le devolveré la esencia de vida que le fue arrebatada..._

_-¿Cual es el precio?_

_-¿por que preguntas?_

_-No lo harás gratis, lo se, dime el precio..._

_-En verdad, astuto sois, mas sin embargo no se si sea correcto decirlo..._

_-Aceptare el trato al fin y al cabo, no me importa, pero deseo saber, solo por curiosidad._

_-Héroe de Hyrule, hay un lugar mas que requiere tu ayuda, un lugar llamado Inglaterra, en un mundo diferente al tuyo._

* * *

_Este mundo, es la tierra al fin y al cabo, mas aquí hay un dios, omnipotente y omnipresente._

_Este mundo ha sufrido muchas desgracias, entre ellas, el diluvio, del cual solo sobrevivió la familia de Noé, aquel elegido que escucho la advertencia de Dios sobre este acontecimiento._

_Entonces, construyo un arca...y ahí metió a su familia y todas las especies de animales._

_Más hay un lado oscuro, un ente llamado, __**El conde del Milenio**__._

_Este ser juega con los sentimientos, cuando alguien muere, el se presenta ante la persona que mas quería al difunto, y le promete revivirlo, entonces lo convierte en un monstro...que mata a la persona que lo llamo y se apodera de su cuerpo..._

_Estos seres son los __**Akuma**__, el ejercito del conde, si una bala de estos seres llegase a rozarte o tocarte moriras, contienen un veneno demasiado potente que desintegra el cuerpo._

_Pero ante todo, hay un ejército de Dios, escondidos en las __**Órdenes**__, los __**Exorcistas **__viven para matar a estos monstros, usando un poder especial que dios dejo..._

_**La inocencia...**_

_Solo los elegidos pueden sincronizar con ella, en total hay 99 trozos de Inocencia, la Orden los necesita para poder destruir al conde y evitar que la vida desaparezca nuevamente, más sin embargo..._

_**Hay 6 trozos que nunca tendrán dueño en aquel mundo...**_

* * *

_-¿Seis? _--Pregunto curioso

_-Seis, las inocencias mas importantes que hay en el mundo de donde vengo están entre esas seis, estoy segura...así que necesitamos que ustedes vayan..._

_-¿por que?_

_-Ustedes son dos de los elegidos para portar aquellas armas_

_-Pero ¿como?_

_-Ni yo lo se, si aceptas el trato, deberás luchar por y para el bien de Akumas y humanos...mas te advierto, será una batalla difícil._

_-¿como sabes tanto de ese tema? ¿Como sabes tanto de nosotros?_

_-Lo he dicho ya, eres astuto. –_La luz de aquel ente bajo de intensidad, mostrando un trozo de inocencia_-Soy la inocencia de Dark, eh estado atrapada entre ambos mundos por lo que mi poder en mi mundo original no ha sido utilizado y no eh sido tomada con importancia..._

_-¿Puedes revivir a Dark?_

_-Solo una vez, deberás tener en cuenta que si vuelve a morir jamás lo volverás a ver_

Link bajo el rostro, se levanto, cargo a Dark y vio seriamente aquella Inocencia.

_-Jamás dejare que le vuelva a suceder algo, ¡JAMAS!_

_-Entonces, ven al mundo donde no conocerás a nadie, ni nadie te conoce aun a ti, pero estarás con quien amas..._

Link sintió que su vista se nublaba, luego cayo en un vacio, su brazo derecho empezó a doler, más no sabia si de verdad era su brazo, cerró los ojos y no supo más.

* * *

Vio el cielo, recién había despertado, le dolía todo, a su lado había unas ramas, parecía que había caído de un árbol. Entonces recordó vagamente lo sucedido, se sobresalto y vio su mano, tenia un guante negro pero le dolía, luego vio su mano izquierda y estaba normal.

Noto que traía una espada en la espalda, se veía normal, mas no sabia que podía tener ese objeto, entonces escucho unos quejidos leves, su corazon se acelero, sus ojos se abrieron a lo mas que daban, y entonces escucho algo que jamás creyó escuchar de nuevo.

_-¿Link?_

Volteo rápidamente, y ahí estaba Dark, viéndolo con esa ternura tan característica, se veía lindo con esa capa blanca y el traje negro debajo.

_-Dark_

_-¿D-donde estamos?_

_-En Inglaterra_ –una tercera voz contesto, los dos chicos voltearon y vieron a un sujeto alto, pelirrojo, con una pelota con alas de color dorado sobre su sombrero._-Ustedes son portadores de inocencia ¿verdad?_

_-¿como sabe?_—Link se coloco frente a Dark, este ultimo no entendía que sucedía pero aun así estaba listo para cualquier cosa

_-Es obvio, esa ropa que traen puesta se ve que fue modificada para poder ser usada con sus armas...pero también me doy cuenta que no saben aun de que son capaces..._

_-¿quien es usted?_

_-Me llamo..._—una explosión los puso en alerta, entonces se vio llegar un monstro redondo con cañones, Link, por alguna razón, sabia que eso era un Akuma_-Mira nada mas, parece que llego en buen momento, ahora..._

Tomo a ambos chicos del cuello y los lanzo frente al Akuma.

_-¡Sorpréndanme!_

_-E-¿EEEEEEEEHHHHH?_--Link vio el monstro frente a el y tembló, le daba miedo, por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo de verdad de pelear, entonces vio que estaban apunto de dispararles y recordó que Dark no podía morir nuevamente.

Armándose de valor saco la espada y corrió hacia el Akuma llamando su atención a otro lado.

_-LINK!!_

_-¡Quédate ahí! ¡¡Yo me encargo!! "De algún modo..."_

Brinco sobre el monstro y trato de darle con la espada mas esta no logro hacerle nada, cayo al suelo y vio el arma.

_-LIIINK!!_

Volteo hacia arriba y noto que estaba a punto de ser asesinado, solo cerró los ojos y se cubrió con su brazo derecho, mas después solo escucho un grito de Dark y no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y vio que de su mano derecha había salido un escudo que le había protegido, entonces analizo la situación, quizás...

Volvió a irse sobre el Akuma, aun ante los gritos desesperados de Dark, brinco y cuando estuvo sobre la cosa esa, se concentro.

_"Inocencia...actívate"_

Su espada brillo, cayo de lleno sobre el Akuma y logro desaparecerlo. Sonrió, así que si era eso, entonces volteo y...

_-DAAARK!!_

Atrás de Dark había 2 Akumas, trato de correr para salvarlo, entonces vio que disparaban, no iba a llegar, no iba a llegar.

Luego, ambos Akumas explotaron, y vio al rededor de Dark varias replicas de el, varias sombras, Dark volteo a ver a Link y sonrió.

_-Solo puse mi mano sobre el suelo y salieron a ayudarme...parece que mi poder sigue siendo el de las sombras, es algo bueno, ¿no link?_

El aludido estaba blanco y de piedra. Dark se acerco a el y lo movió mas no reacciono.

_-Jajajajaja, debe estar impactado por que pudiste con tantos, bravo!_

Dark volteo algo molesto, Link reacciono y vio totalmente enfadado a el hombre.

_-Ey, ey...bueno, parece que serán buenos exorcistas...así que les diré mi nombre_—Se quito el sombrero-_Soy el general Cross Marian, aquel que les dará pase seguro a la orden...así que, Timcampy ve con ellos_

La bola amarilla fue con Link y este la vio feo, entonces Dark le dio un zape a su novio y acaricio a Tim.

_-No le hagas caso a ese idiota, cuando le da la histeria no hay quien pueda con el_

_-¡¡OYE!!_

Entonces Link vio caer en sus manos una libreta, Timcampy se escondió entre la ropa de Dark.

_-Bueno, la orden queda por este camino_—Señalo una cumbre_-y deseo que me hagan un favor..._—saco un martillo de quiensabedonde y después de decir _"Les encargo mis deudas"_ los noqueo.

* * *

_-Ese maldito viejo, ¡me las pagara cuando lo vuelva a ver!_--Caminaba muy molesto mientras Dark le echaba aire

_-Tranquilo Link, además gracias a el sabemos que hacer y podemos usar nuestros poderes..._

_-..._--Vio a Dark_-Al menos estoy contigo_--Abrazo a Dark por la cintura y lo vio sonriente

_-Pero, ¿que hiciste?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-No me vengas con que reviví de la nada y que aparecimos aquí por obra de las diosas!_

_-¡¿Recuerdas todo?!_

Dark le dio un zape y luego lo vio algo dolido.

_-¿Que pagaste? _—Vio a Dark, luego lo pego un poco mas el_-Nada importante_

-Ita...

_-Aceptaste que nos dieran poderes y que nos trajeran aquí entonces_

_-...Si_

_-¡¿Y que hay de tu hogar?!_

_-Mi hogar no era Hyrule_

Dark se alejo de Link y lo vio con los ojos llorosos, Link trato de abrazarlo más Dark se lo impidió

_-¡¡Ese era tu hogar!! Ahí estaban Navi, Zelda,¡¡los kokiris!! ¡¡EPONA!!...¡¿que puede hacer que no lo consideres tu hogar?! Es mi culpa, lo se, no debiste haberlo hecho yo...yo...ya te hice renunciar a tantas cosas..._—comenzó a llorar

Entonces sintió la mano de Link acariciando su rostro.

_-Dark, mírame_

Alzo el rostro del chico de ojos rubí y lo vio seriamente. Con su otra mano lo pego a el abrazándolo por la cintura, Dark trato de empujarlo mas un beso por parte de Link lo hizo ceder a los brazos del rubio.

_-Link_

Cerró los ojos y respondió el beso, Link acaricio su cabello y luego rompió el beso viendo el colorado rostro de Dark.

_-Lo único que me importa eres tu, y..._—beso la frente de Dark_-Mi hogar esta donde tu estés mi Dark_

_-Link..._—Sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente_-No merezco que hagas tanto por mi_

_-Yo no merezco tu amor_

Dark rio, luego alzo el rostro, vio feliz a Link y le dio un tierno beso.

_-Gracias_

* * *

_-AH...kya!_--Link trataba de no caerse mientras subía por el barranco_-¿P-Por que...ah, no ponen...escaleras?_

Al final logro llegar a la cima, quedo tirado sobre el suelo y estaba sudando.

_-Estas bien Link?_

Link alzo la mirada y vio a Dark hincado frente a el y viéndolo algo preocupado

_-¿Acaso no te afecto el subir?_

_-EN realidad use mis sombras para que me subieran volando_--coloco su mano en el suelo y una sombra salió elevándolo

_-...ah_--Dejo caer su cara de lleno al suelo y ahí quedo

_-LINK!! OYE LINK!! ó0ò!!_--lo empezó a mover

_-Estoy mueeeeeerto_--Su alma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo

_-AHHH!! TRANQUILO!! TRANQUILO!!_

* * *

_-¡¡No tenias que hacerlo en serio!!_--Link iba caminando hacia el edificio

_-Es que se te iba el alma_

_-Pero ahora no siento mi cara_—Tenia toda la cara hinchada, Dark en su desesperación comenzó a abofetear a Link hasta que reacciono_-TT_

_-Perdón_

Llegaron frente al edificio, Timcampy salió de entre las ropas de Dark, Link vio feo a la bola recibiendo un zape por parte de Dark.

_**Dentro del lugar...**_

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Se supone que nadie debe llegar aquí_

_-Reever, sácalos de aquí rápido por..._

_-K-Komui-san!! Es el golem del general Cross!!_—Todos los presentes se fueron sobre la pantalla

_-Hum, deben ser enviados de Cross, activa el audio, y habla con ellos_—el tipo de sobrero blanco y anteojos tomo su taza de café y comenzó a beberlo.

_-Mejor hágalo usted Komui-san ¬¬_--Activo el audio y...

_**Fuera...**_

_-Ettto, disculpen..._—La voz salió por un amplificador raro haciendo brincar a los chicos

_-WAAAH!!_

_-...ejem, ¿conocen al general Cross?_

_-Cross-san?, si el nos dijo que viniéramos aquí_

_-Y ESE MALDITO NOS DIJO QUE PAGARAMOS SUS CUENTAS Y LUEGO NOS NOQUEO!! LO MATARE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE L...hum!!HUM!!_—Dark tapo la boca de Link y dio unas cuantas reverencias en señal de disculpa

Todos dentro del lugar tenían una enorme gota, y comenzaron a decir _"Si, definitivamente lo conocen"_.

_-Bien, bien...entonces vienen para ser exorcistas no?_

_-Eh?...si_—Link estaba cargando a Dark como costal para evitar que le pegara, más aun así este le estaba dando de golpes en el espalda

_-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!!_

_-Entonces, necesito que pasen por un chequeo aquí_—Se ilumino una zona frente a una carota, Link tuvo mala espina mas bajo a Dark y camino hasta ponerse frente a esa cosa.

_-Identificando!!_—la carota hablo y Link se asusto un poco, luego de unos momentos..._-Humano!!, Humano!!_

_-Bien, entonces puedes pasar, ahora el otro chico..._

Dark lanzo de un golpe a Link hacia un lado y se paro en la carota. Esta empezó su trabajo y entonces...

_-AKUMA, AKUMA!! AKUMA!!_

_-¿QUE?!_—Link volteo a todos lados y entonces_-M-M-M...Momento, Dark no es..._

Todos dentro estaban alarmados

_-Quieto chico, ese debe ser un Akuma de un nivel superior, mantente alejado enseguida van los refuerzos_

Dark suspiro, tenia un poco de materia oscura, por lo tanto supuso que eso lo hacia confundirlo con un Akuma...entonces vio algo acercarse rápidamente hacia el

_-ESPERA!! PUEDO EXPLICARLO!! _–Grito Link intentando parar la situación pero no fue a tiempo

Dark brinco hacia atrás viendo una chica caer en el suelo delicadamente, tenia coletas y traía unas botas con brillos verdes

_-Quédate ahí detrás, yo te ayudare_

_-Es que no entiendes!! Dark no es un Akuma!! _–La chica volteo a ver a Link _- Yo puedo explicarlo_

_-Link quédate ahí, yo me encargo_

La chica no entendía bien la situación mas sin embargo se fue sobre Dark atacándolo con sus piernas, Dark solo esquivaba y usaba sus sombras para defenderse, entonces Lenalee se elevo en el aire

_-Vals de viento!_

_-ESPERA!!_

Dark estaba listo para cubrirse con sus sombras pero entonces Link se puso frente a Dark con su mano derecha creando un escudo...mas luego este se rompió y salió volando junto con Dark

_-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?_

Link se levanto pero su brazo le dolía demasiado, Dark lo tomo en brazos

_-Tonto..._

_-Jejeje...no puedo evitar cuidarte..._

Lenalee se acerco y los vio

_-¿Por que lo defiendes...?_

_-Por que Dark...es...la persona...este...bueno –_Dark lo callo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte

_-las razones no importan—_Vio serio a Lenalee-_ mas...tú has lastimado a la persona que más amo así que mas te vale estar lista para las consecuencias..._

Lenalee se puso roja y luego vio a ambos

_-¿son chicos? ¿Los dos?_

_-¿Algún problema?_

_-...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0_--Lenalee empezó a gritar y brincar como loca y desactivo su inocencia se hinco frente a ellos_-¿podrían darse un beso?_

_-... ¿eh?_—Ninguno entendía la reacción, mas Link se alzo

_-Ejem... ¿a que viene esa pregunta?...digo, estuviste a punto de matar a mi Dark y aun así..._

_-Apoyo cien por ciento esta relación y si este chico que dices que se llama Dark es tu novio quiere decir que es desde hace mucho además...me acabo de dar cuenta de que las sombras que usa son inocencia..._

_-oh...ya veo...pero ¿la petición?_

_-¿si pueden? yo seré feliz si veo como se besan!_

Dark estaba totalmente rojo y volteo a otro lado, entonces sintió que Link lo volteaba y lo besaba, se quedo de piedra a paso a ser un tomate viviente

_-WAAAAHHHHHHH_

_-¿Así esta bien? _–Pregunto Link alejándose de Dark

_-SIIII entremos owo! _–Lenalee le explicó la situación a Komui, quien era su hermano y entonces ambos entraron _-Por cierto Link-kun, lo siento...por tu brazo_

_-Ah eso...no te preocupes no me duele mucho pero...no creo que lo pueda usar_

_-De eso me encargo yo_—Tras Link apareció un tipo no muy alto de cabello azul-morado con gorro blanco sonriendo de modo sádico_-Link-kun_

_-AAAAAAAH!!_—Link brinco junto con Dark se habían asustado al verlo mas Lenalee le dio un zape y este se calmo, entonces tomo el brazo derecho de Link y lo examino

_-Hum, ven conmigo a la enfermería...eee..._

_-Link_

_-¿Link? ¿Solo link?_

_-...si ¿por que?_

_-Hermano deja de preguntar cosas así y mejor ayuda a Link kun_

_-Por favor cure a MI Link_

El tipo ese se quedo algo confundido, en verdad eran novios, sonrió y haciéndose chibi se llevo rápido a Link a la enfermería mas de repente solo es escuchaban gritos

_-AHH NO ALEJE ESO DE MI!!_

_-Tranquilo, solo sentirás un piquete_

_-NOOOO!! NO!! ALEJELO!!_

_-¿que le hacen a mi novio? TTxTT!!_

Todos veían a Dark con cara de luto, Lenalee tenia una gota enorme y solo podían esperar que el rubio saliera vivo de ese lugar.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que si, por que este solo es el capitulo 1, aquí empieza la verdadera odisea...ahora una pregunta...

¿Como seria mejor?

Dejo la historia tal cual esta (Ósea el orden de las misiones y los eventos importantes) o lo cambio (Ósea que no habría 14vo ni inocencia de corazon quizás) de momento eh de decir que yo quiero hacerla tal cual esta en el manga...incluida la misión de Lala chan que inicia en el capitulo siguiente

Los próximos en entrar serán L y Light, y por lo mismo acabare el fic de ellos en poco rato... (Debo de...).

Un punto más...  
¿Les gustaron los poderes de Link y Dark?

si tienen un ataque que deseen aportar pueden enviarlo en el reviews, ah y...

Puedo darles 5 minutos de fama XD manden su nombre y su edad y pueden entrar en el club Yaoi de la orden oscura (Donde cada que haya lemon, ustedes lo filmaran y cada una podrá hablar con los personajes aunque sea una vez) eso si, solo 5 podrán ser exorcistas

Así que...nos vemos se cuidan!!


	2. 1st Cross: Before the phantom

_**-y**_

_Capitulo 2_

_**1st Cross**_

**Before the Phantom

* * *

**

-No planeo volver a tolerar a ese idiota tratando de curarme

-No seas tan agresivo

Link y Dark eran guiados por Komui y Lenalee hacia una sala extraña (Bueno, para ellos era extraña pues apenas habían llegado) la cual, les habían dicho, serviría para saber que tan poderosos serian.

Lenalee iba atenta a cada movimiento que los chicos realizaran, era la primera vez que veía una pareja así (N/A: no sabe la que le espera) mas eso le animaba demasiado. Entonces llegaron, Komui hizo pasar a los chicos y los llevo a una especie de plataforma con forma cuadrada, a la que Lenalee llamo elevador.

-¿Y para que sirve?- Pregunto el chico pelinegro

-Pues, ahora sabrás Dark-chan

-... ¿chan?- Se quedo algo contrariado ante tal muestra de, ¿Confianza?

-¿Te molesta si te llamo así?

-No, es solo que- Y apenas se había percatado de que había estado conviviendo con mas personas, con mas gente aparte de Link, con gente que apenas conocía y a la cual no le pasaría nada pues estaban en otro mundo

-Dark ¿estas bien?- pregunto Link al verlo sonreír pero con los ojos algo vidriosos

-Si, estoy bien, snif- Dijo limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y luego vio a Lenalee -Esta bien, puedes decirme "chan"-

Link sonrió y abrazo a Dark por los hombros, este volteo a verlo y también le devolvió la sonrisa. Lenalee deseaba tener algo con que captar la imagen que veía.

Komui carraspeo un poco tratando de llamar la atención en cuando el elevador se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado- Los presentes voltearon y notaron una habitación totalmente oscura

-¿Que es este lugar Komui-san?

-Pronto lo sabrás Link-kun- Sonrió casi de manera similar a cuando lo estaba curando, por lo que Link tembló un poco y se alejo del supervisor

-Komui-san, ¿Podría por favor no traumar mas a mi novio?

-Es divertido- Y recibió un golpe con la tabla de informes por parte de su hermana

-Hermano, ¡Deja de traumar a todos los exorcistas!- Se notaba algo molesta

-Perdóname Lenalee- grito

-Están aquí los nuevos exorcistas- Se escucharon unas voces algo lúgubres de fondo

Link y Dark voltearon colocándose en posición defensiva, y entonces Link noto que había dejado su espada en manos de Komui y este estaba algo lejos

-Hai~~~~~! Aquí los tienen, son Link-kun y Dark-kun, parece que vienen de parte de Cross Marian- Y señalo el golem que estaba escondido entre la ropa de Dark, dejando solo a la vista la pequeña colita

-Entonces que lo demuestren, muéstrennos su poder, dioses terrenales- dijeron al unisonó y entonces Dark sintió que lo alzaban

-¿ah? Ah... ¡Ah!- grito al voltear a ver que lo mantenía alzado, y vio unos tentáculos semi-transparentes sosteniéndolo y luego sintió que entraban en su piel -¿Que me haces? ¿Que sucede Komui?

-¡Dark!- Y Link trato de ir donde estaba su sombra mas los brazos de Komui lo detuvieron -Komui-san... ¿Que significa esto?

-Tranquilo, además, sin tu espada y con tu brazo recién recuperado no puedes hacer nada solo déjalo ser- sonrió traviesamente y Lenalee lo volvió a golpear

-Link-kun, no te preocupes- sonrió amablemente y se acerco a donde tenían a Dark- Dark-chan, solo contrólate, Hevlaska analizara tu inocencia

-¿Que me controle? Al menos díganme esas cosas antes de que pasen ¡Por favor!- Grito molesto

-Komui-san, ¿me podría soltar?

-Si te suelto me golpearas así que, no

-Komui-san...- y lo volteo a ver con una cara bastante tétrica -¿No quiere pagar las deudas que el GENERAL Cross Marian me encargo?

Komui tembló poniéndose pálido, soltó al chico y se alejo escudándose con Lenalee

-Hermano tonto- dijo y le volvió a pegar con la tabla

-Joven, por favor relájese y déjeme ver su poder- Dark se mantenía desconfiando pero, al final solo se tranquilizo, cerro los ojos.

Hevlaska se acerco a su frente y una luz irradiaba desde la parte donde estaban conectados

-2 por ciento...20 por cierto...60 por ciento...79 por ciento...- y se alejo de el -Tu nivel de sincronización es de 79 por ciento, un numero bastante alto

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Es la facilidad con la puedes utilizar tu inocencia- Dark pardeo algo confundido, Link le había explicado hacia un rato algo sobre eso pero, no terminaba de entender

-Entonces supongo que es fuerte, ¿no?- pregunto Link desde la plataforma

-Es un número relativamente alto- Dijo Komui acercándose y dándole su espada al rubio -Supongo que ahora tú debes ser analizado

-Adelante entonces- Vio como Dark quedaba de pie a su lado y luego sintió que lo levantaban

-Eres alguien diferente, y posees un poder inusual, una inocencia dividida entre parasito y equipamiento- Dijo mientras dejaba colocaba la mayoría de sus "manos" en el brazo derecho de Link

-No logro comprender bien, pero, supongo que si tu lo dices, si es raro- Rio, como siempre, alguien inusual, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que le llamaran así

Nuevamente, la luz irradio en cuanto sus frentes se conectaron, más Hevlaska no dijo el número de una manera tan alta, hasta el final, cuando dejo a Link en la plataforma nuevamente

-85 por ciento- Komui y los demás quedaron algo sorprendidos -Quizás puedas llegar a ser general algún día

-¿Y parecerme a Cross-baka? No- dijo casi sonando altanero lo cual causo una mueca de enfado en Dark

-No presumas tanto solo por que hayas sido importante en otro lugar, "Héroe"

-No necesito que me regañes, solo digo que para ser como el, mejor me quedo como estoy- Volteo a verlo y sonrió -Además no te enfades, se que estamos en otro lugar pero, sigo siendo inusual

-Esa manera de ser tuya te traerá desgracias, jovencito- Afirmo Hevlaska

-No creo que puedas saberlo tu- dijo sin voltearla a ver

-Las profecías de Hevlaska se han cumplido siempre casi sin falta, así que deberías cambiar tu modo de ser Liiiiink-kuuuuuun

-Y no solo eso- Y esta vez Link volteo -Tus errores pasados traerán desgracias a este mundo en la forma de una fiera que terminara demostrando su valía aun mas que tu-

Link se enfado y solo ignoro el comentario, mientras Dark veía a Hevlaska pidiéndole que callara

-Perdóname joven- Dark negó y luego sonrió -Tu, eres puro, eres alguien que esta aquí para evitar el destino que nos tocara y para hacer entender a tu destino que debe cambiar- Dark parpadeo, no había comprendido bien mas asintió seguro

-Bueno, habiendo realizado las presentaciones, deberán ser llevados a su habitación- Y aplaudió

-¿Una habitación?- pregunto casi por inercia Lenalee

Aquellos dos solo se mantenían normales, mas bien, como la fresca mañana, mientras Komui seguía sonriente y la plataforma, subía...

* * *

Iban caminando siguiendo a Lenalee, la cual ya les había mostrado, como llegar a la entrada y salida de la orden, donde estaba el despacho de su hermano y la enfermería, ahora pasaban por el comedor.

-Y aquí es donde tanto buscadores como exorcistas venimos a comer- Decía acercándose a la ventanilla de la cual surgía un delicioso olor

-Y supongo que aquí se pide la comida- Dijo emocionado Link acercándose -Hola ¿Hay alguien?

-Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito una figura que se coloco rápidamente frente a Link en la ventanilla, haciendo que este se hiciera atrás -Pero que kawaiii, un lindo niño y oh- Noto a Dark -Otro mas, son tan similar, parecen gemelitos~~~- Gritaba y gritaba, mientras hacia ademanes de querer abrazarlos

-Buenas tardes Jerry- Dijo la chica tranquilamente -Te presento a Link-kun y Dark-chan, son exorcistas a partir de hoy y...- se acerco al oído del chef y este empezaba a sonreír mas y mas hasta que...

-¡QUE LINDOS!- Grito y vio a los otros dos con un aura que irradiaba corazones

-¿Eh?- Y al fin, Link pudo procesar un sonido

-Entonces, solo por que son tan lindos, díganme que desean cenar y lo preparare con gusto, NO HAY NADA QUE YO NO PUEDA COCINAR- Grito empuñando la espátula cual espada

-No debería decir eso Jerry-san- Comento Dark, pero demasiado tarde

-Quiero, patatas con queso, pescado asado con un poco de relleno con algunas verduras, también deseo manzanas con caramelo y...- tras casi 15 minutos de pedido en los cuales Jerry estaba mas que emocionado, Link por fin vio a Dark -¿Y tu que quieres?

-Me conformo con un poco de verdura con sopa- Dijo con una cara algo azul, no entendía como su novio podía comer tanto

-No, no, Dark, tu inocencia es del tipo parasito, debes de comer mas- Dijo Lenalee acercándose donde Jerry -Prepárale el especial de setas con sopa, un pescado asado relleno de fruta y huevos con jamón

-¡A la orden!- Y prosiguió a cocinar

Unos momentos mas tarde, todo el personal de la orden no concebía lo que veía, tantos platos, tanta comida y una sola persona que ya iba casi por la mitad

Mientas Dark, comía a gusto y con calma la parte que le tocaba, mas a veces el hambre se le iba al ver a Link devorar todo

-Si sigues así devoraras la mesa...y la verdad dudo que te haga algún daño hacerlo- dijo bajito

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto distrayéndose de la comida por primera vez

-Nada...

Parecía que, ahora que Link tenia una cocina a la que podía acceder sin limites...demostraría que tanto podía comer.

* * *

-Ah que rico eh comido

-Devorado, DEVORADO

Ahora, ambos se dirigían a su cuarto, según Lenalee les había dicho, de un tiempo a acá, los cuartos escaseaban, por lo que, se debía dormir de dos en dos en cada habitación, por supuesto, tanto Dark como Link no objetaron nada.

Aunque no comprendían por que la chica estaba emocionada...

Encontrando la puerta que había sido "amablemente" decorada con una espada y un escudo, procedieron a entrar, y Dark suspiro al ver dos camas donde, quizás, pudo haber estado una

-Demonios- Dijo Link sin que se notase

-Bueno, al menos estamos juntos- Dijo sentándose en la cama que tomaría como suya

-Eso es lo único que me importa- Se sentó en la contraria y sonrió

-Esta es nuestra nueva vida

-Si, quizás nos arriesguemos bastante pero...

-¿Que seria de ti y de mi sin nada que hacer?- Rio y se dejo caer en la cama, notando un cuadro -¿Y eso?

Link alzo la vista y vio el cuadro, un payaso...no, un bufón, si un bufón cargando un ataúd mientras caminaba

-Es algo lúgubre

-Pero quizás este correcto- Se levanto y toco el cuadro -Siempre ir adelante, aun cuando la muerte sea inminente

-Tienes razón, nosotros mismos somos la prueba de eso- Se acerco a Dark y lo abrazo por la espalda -Y seguiremos siendo la prueba de ello

-Mientras estés conmigo, claro que si- Sonrió

Y fuera, tras la puerta, una chica de cabello verde escuchaba atenta, usando un vaso como amplificador...

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban desayunando, Jerry serbia de uno a uno y al ver a Link y Dark acercarse hizo que todos se quitasen

-Buenos días~~- dijo emocionado

-¿Ha descansado bien Jerry-san?- pregunto alegremente Link

-El interés tiene pies- dijo Dark algo divertido, y entonces volteo a ver a todos los que estaba ahí, y sintió casi todas las miradas sobre si

-¿Pasa algo Dark?- volteo a verlo tomando una pausa en su pedido

-Nos observan

-Eso es muy común, Darky-kun- El pelinegro tembló un poco pero rio -Ustedes son nuevos, y aparte, son exorcistas, los demás aquí presentes son buscadores

-¿Buscadores?

-Finders, si quieres decirles así, son gente que no pudo ser exorcistas

-¿Y que hacen entonces?- Preguntaba con curiosidad el pelinegro

-Son enviados a diferentes misiones en busca de los fragmentos de inocencia que faltan

-Algo me comento alguien- Dijo Link mientras veía de reojo a Dark -¿Y entonces nosotros que hacemos?

-Ustedes entran al juego cuando nosotros encontramos inocencia

Voltearon, viendo a un señor acercarse, el cual vestía una bata color carne y mantenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto por vendas.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Si esa inocencia es buscada por Akumas, ustedes van y la recuperan

-¿No deberían hacerlo ustedes?

-No tenemos ningún poder contra ellos, aparte de las barreras

-En ese caso, no debería ser mejor que no no hicieren nada... ¿O acaso aceptan el sacrificio?

-Si es necesario, además, lo hacemos para apoyarlos

-¿Por eso? o, quizás, ¿No es por que es lo único que pueden hacer?

-¡LINK!- Dark lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a verlo -Basta

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a- volteo a ver al buscador y dio una reverencia -no quería insultarlo

-Se entiende, son nuevos, pero le pediré que tome en cuenta que, como todos, somos humanos y moriremos, incluso ustedes pueden morir

Link apretó los puños y solo volvió la vista a otro lado, era molesto que le recordasen eso, y que no tuviera compasión al recordárselo.

-¡Link-kun! ¡Dark-chan!- Ambos voltearon rápidamente y vieron a Lenalee llegar -Oh, aquí están jefe Reever

Desde el pasillo se presento un hombre rubio, quizás de unos 30 años, se le notaba algo de barba y poseía una bata blanca sobre un traje con corbata

-Bien, bien, chicos el Supervisor Komui los solicita

-¿Para que?

-Tienen su primera misión

Y ambos fueron rápido al despacho del loco supervisor llamado Komui.

* * *

-Komui, Komui...KOMUI!!!

Por más que el jefe Reever intentaba, el supervisor no pasaba de decir un "¿Ah?" y volver a caer dormido. Link y Dark estaban riendo amenamente.

-Por favor Reever-san, ya, ya despiértelo jajajajaja

-Eso quisiera, ah, lamento que vayan a tener que ver esto- Se acerco al oído del peli morado y le susurro algo

Momentos después, como si de un rayo se tratara, estaba el supervisor abrazado a Lenalee llorando y rogándole que no se casara.

Los presentes, mantenían una singular cara de vergüenza ante el acto.

* * *

-Bien, gracias por venir- Decía Komui cubriendo el enorme chichón que estaba en su cabeza

-¿Dice que es nuestra primera misión?

-Si, verán, Lenalee debe salir en unos momentos hacia Rusia, así que solo nos quedan ustedes

-Desearía acompañarlos pero, no me será posible, perdonen- Hizo una reverencia a los chicos

-No se preocupe Lenalee-san, todo estará bien, pese a todo estamos acostumbrados a las peleas

-Querrás decir que yo estoy acostumbrado- Corrigió Link

-Yo soy parte de ti así que también puedo

-Saldrás lastimado, lo mejor seria que fuese yo solo

-Y seguramente piensas que yo te dejare ir solo ¿no?- Link niega -Entonces cállate y deja que nos terminen de explicar

-Bien

-Ejem- Komui saco unos libros y los extendió a Link y Dark -Espero que sepan leer nuestro idioma

Tanto Link como Dark intentaron comprender el idioma y les fue, imposible, así que Komui procedió a explicarles todo con, casi lujo de detalle.

-En el sur de Italia, hay una ciudad fantasma, Martel

-¿Fantasma? Existen, ¿Entonces?

-No, pero últimamente hay un pequeño rumor, sobre el Fantasma de Martel...el cual esta solo en aquella ciudad y atrae a los viajeros desafortunados y

-Comprendo, pero ¿Como se relaciona con la inocencia?

-Fácil, donde quiera que suceda algo extraño, puede haber inocencia, ya que esta ha cambiado su forma durante siglos

-En ese casi el fantasma es ¿Producto de la inocencia?

-Algo así, los Finders encontraron que es correcta la suposición

-¿Envían Finders donde escuchan rumores?- Hablo Dark, después de haberse mantenido callado

-Si, a veces toma meses el descubrir si el rumor es o no cierto pero, cuando suceden casos como este es cuando vemos el tiempo compensado

-Bueno, sigue con la explicación- Observo como Komui sacaba un mapa y señalaba una parte

-Aquí es, el tren saldrá en una hora así que deben ir rápido, Toma los acompañara- Y por la puerta izquierda hizo aparición el Finder que antes habían conocido

-¿Así que te llamas Toma?

-Sera un placer acompañarles, Link-dono, Dark-dono

-No me gusta que me traten con demasiado respeto- Rio Dark

-Lamento decir que, no puedo evitarlo, así que mis disculpas si le incomoda

-No, esta bien, me acostumbrare

-Ah, se me olvidaba- Y Komui tomo unos paquetes de su escritorio y se los entrego -Sus trajes

-¿Para que?

-Esto los reconoce como Exorcistas

Y ambos, al sacar sus respectivos trajes, solo pudieron sonreír.

Ahora es cuando comenzaba la nueva aventura que tendrían que vivir. Mas también empezarían los peligros por los que tendrían que atravesar y las tragedias que deberían de ver.

Eran los primeros de una larga lista de personas que poco a poco se irían integrando, pero eso no es de importancia ahora. Ya que, en esta misión será cuando uno de los dos entienda que tanta valía tiene la vida, y que la vida...

No es derecho, solamente, de los humanos...

_**Continuara...

* * *

**_

Bien, capitulo 2 arriba…

Las notas las decidí poner aquí para no dar spoilers arriba, tiendo a hacerlo muy seguido.

Bueno, ya estamos oficialmente dentro de la Orden Negra, u Oscura…como quieran decirle. Lo siguiente es ir a ver a Lala-chan y demás, dios, será tan lacrimógeno los siguientes, ¿4? Si, espero que sean 4 capítulos para abarcar completo lo del pueblo Martel.

Ahora, sobre los trajes, subiré unos dibujos con cada uno de ellos portando su traje, ya que no se como describirlos, ENSERIO, si estas leyendo esto en Amor-yaoi o ve a mi perfil y habrá un enlace a cada traje en algún momento.

O cuando suba el nuevo capitulo (espero no tardarme tanto tiempo) podrán verlos.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
